


Regrets

by Dee218



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, a drabble, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee218/pseuds/Dee218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future. Silver is a needy fucker who can't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have recently been overwhelmed with feelings regarding these two pirates and decided to try writing things. This was born out of prompt from lovely Elle; her wish was to see certain pirate husbands making out against a wall and this is where my brain took me. Its embarrassingly fluffy and a bit silly, I'm sorry you guys.

“No, John, the crew is waiting for us – “ Flint protested as he followed Silver’s eager hands into a hurried kiss. “Screw the crew,” Silver responded with a shaky breath, trailing his hands over Flint’s chest. “You are the captain, you can afford to be late,” he added with a grin, pulling Flint’s body closer and looping his hands around Flint’s waist. “Come on,” Silver continued with a sly, persuasive smile, “we are going to be stuck with too many men with no understanding of privacy for too long to miss one last opportunity to stock up, so to speak.” The point was emphasized with a smooth roll of hips and a rapidly widening smile as Flint’s quickly weakening resolve caused the captain to tangle his hands into Silver’s curly hair, bringing their lips close. 

The air between them seemed to gather electricity while they stared at each other, shallow breaths making shivers of anticipation run down their spines as the small, hot gushes of air mingled between their parted lips. Silver’s self-satisfied smirk wavered as Flint’s gaze fixed on him, eyes dancing between the curve of his lips and the smooth of his throat, fixating on Silver’s tongue as it rolled over his lower lip, coaxing it with saliva. A deep groan erupted from Flint’s throat as he captured Silver’s mouth, trapping the man’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. Flint molded himself against Silver and pushed his leg between the man’s thighs, backing them both against the wall of the tavern, making Silver swear under his breath as his back made contact with the wall.

“Jesus fucking Christ James, please just _oh ___– “ Silver’s pleads turned into a long moan as Flint’s thigh rocked against his crotch while his lips found the spot in below his ear, suckling and biting, forcing Silver to tilt his head for a better access. Flint chuckled and grabbed a firmer hold around Silver’s waist and leveled them to the wall with his right hand. “You are such a needy thing, aren’t you?” Flint asked with mock scold while he buried his head deeper into the crook of Silver’s neck, breathing in the scent from his now red skin. “Only because you make everything a damned fight,” came the strained response. “Now fucking shut up and kiss me, we don’t have the whole goddamned day to play this game,” Silver demanded, gliding his hand over Flint’s hard cock and squeezing it for a good measure.

The sharp hiss that left Flint was suppressed by the sound of Billy awkwardly clearing his throat near the doorway of the tavern. “Captain, quartermaster,” he addressed with a brief pause. “The crew is ready to sail.” The men separated enough so that Flint could give Billy a pointed glare and an acknowledging wave of hand before the boatswain turned and left in a hurry. “Come on, we need to go,” Flint mumbled softly as he rested his forehead against Silver’s. “Oh for fucks sake, really?” protested Silver with an annoyed huff while he untangled himself from Flint’s hold, glaring the captain with clear accusation. “You are so going to regret this later, I swear to God,” he declared with narrowed eyes while delivering a single poke to Flint’s chest with his index finger. Then Silver straightened up with a show, arranged his disheveled clothes, tamed his now ruffled hair and headed to the door of the tavern without a single glance back.

Flint took a deep, leveling breath and shook his head, fighting the grin that was finding its way on his face as he watched Silver’s form halt near the exit. Yes, there were definitely regrets.


End file.
